Terrible, Horrible Day
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Kata orang pemain basket itu tampan, seksi, dan mempesona. Tapi menurut Baekhyun semua itu salah karena Baekhyun sangat membenci mereka terutama kaptennya. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt A.3 :** **Selang Air**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Terrible, Horrible Day** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Baekhyun memainkan bola yang ada di kakinya dengan lincah. Ketika bola tersebut melambung ke atas, Baekhyun segera menangkapnya dengan bahu kecil miliknya. Badannya terus berliuk mengikuti irama bola. Kemudian, bola itu terjatuh dan Baekhyun segera menangkapnya dengan lutut. Ia memantulkan bola yang ada di lutut itu ke atas berkali kali.

Baekhyun adalah pria mungil yang mempunyai hobi bermain sepak bola. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menyukai sepak bola. Padahal Ayahnya adalah seorang kokidan Ibunya adalah seorang dokter. Ketika Baekhyun kecil, Ibunya melarang Baekhyun untuk bermain sepak bola karena bermain sepak bola membuatnya cepat terkena kuman dan Ibunya takut jika Baekhyun cepat sakit. Namun, dengan segala perjuangan Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan Ibunya, akhirnya Ibu Baekhyun luluh terhadap putra tunggalnya.

Wajahnya tersenyum senang menampilkan _eye-smile_ miliknya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas dengan sempurna karena berhasil memainkan bola yang berada di kakinya. Berkali kali sepatunya sudah kotor karena menginjak rumput, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ini adalah hobinya, ia tidak peduli bagaimana kini keringatnya sudah menetes, baju sepak bola ber-nomor punggung '04' dengan nama 'BAEKHYUN' yang sudah kotor akibat keringatnya, rambutnya yang sudah tidak terbentuk. Baekhyun hanya ingin senang ketika ia memainkan hobinya, bermain sepak bola.

Bola tersebut jatuh dari lutut Baekhyun dan segera menendang bola tersebut tanpa melihat bola yang ditendangnya. Baekhyun merasa, ia sudah sangat ahli bermain bola.

BRUK!

Baekhyun terjatuh dengan tengkurap dan wajahnya menyentuh kubangan air. Air terciprat kesana kemari dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sensari kotor air tersebut. Sementara itu, bolanya sudah menggelinding jauh di depan Baekhyun. Seakan-akan bola itu tidak ingin mendekati Baekhyun karena malu.

"HAHAHAHAHA—Dasar bodoh. Orang sepertimu seharusnya membaca buku di perpustakaan, bukannya berolahraga."

Baekhyun mendongak dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Pria ini, pria yang membuat hidup Baekhyun menjadi buruk dan menyeramkan. Ia benci mendengar suara _bass_ milik pria jangkung yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria jangkung itu memainkan bola berwarna oranye di telunjuknya sambil tersenyum sinis kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Pria itu berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih tengkurap dengan wajah yang dekat dengan kubangan air. Otot bisepnya membesar membuat Baekhyun tercegang. Pasalnya, pria itu hanya memakai baju basket yang memperlihatkan otot bisepnya. Ditambah lagi keringat menetes dari rambutnya membasahi wajahnya, lehernya, dan juga otot bisepnya. Ugh—sungguh, Baekhyun terpesona hingga tidak sadar pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun dan mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang terkena air.

"Kau iri dengan wajah tampanku?" Pria itu tersenyum miring dan menarik dagu Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya. Baekhyun mendecih sebal dan menepis tangan Chanyeol—nama pria itu

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya marah. Cukup sudah! Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Betapa ia benci sekali melihat benda yang kini terlihat seperti menertawakan Baekhyun di hadapan musuh bebuyutannya. Benda itu panjang, berbentuk lonjong, dan suka sekali menyemprotkan air.

Baekhyun berdiri secara cepat dan mengambil benda itu kemudian meremasnya dengan kuat. Ia melemparkan benda itu ke hadapan wajah Chanyeol dan berhasil. Benda panjang, berbentuk lonjong, dan menyemprotkan air itu menampar wajah bodoh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol basah akibat airnya.

"RASAKAN! Kalian berdua sama sama sialan!"

Baekhyun mengambil bola kakinya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke hadapan Chanyeol dan berlari pergi. Disana, Chanyeol terdiam melihat benda yang dilemparkan Baekhyun tadi. Benda itu adalah selang air.

 **..xxx..**

"Hey, Paman! Hey!" Baekhyun menggedor pintu rumah tukang kebun di perumahannya. Baekhyun sungguh ingin memberikan protes karena meletakkan selang air dengan sembarangan (menurut Baekhyun) sehingga membuatnya di permalukan berkali kali di hadapan Chanyeol. Apalagi kali ini Baekhyun terjatuh di atas kubangan air dan Chanyeol menertawakannya dengan suara berat yang mana membuatnya lebih terlihat menyeramkan.

Sudah terhitung sepuluh kali Baekhyun tersandung selang air yang berada di taman perumahannya dan sudah terhitung sepuluh kali juga Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terjatuh karena tersandung selang air. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol bisa berada disana, disaat Baekhyun jatuh ketika sedang bermain bola hanya karena tersandung selang air. Apa mungkin Chanyeol diberi sinyal kalau Baekhyun akan terjatuh karena tersandung selang air?

Selang air.

Baekhyun sungguh membenci benda panjang, berbentuk lonjong dan menyemprotkan air itu. Baekhyun sungguh ingin memotongnya hidup hidup dan meremasnya hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun—itu hanya benda mati.

Baekhyun benar-benar-benar membenci mahluk hidup yang bernama Park Chanyeol, tetangganya, teman satu perumahannya, teman satu angkatannya, teman sekolahnya (untung saja bukan teman sekelas), musuh bebuyutannya, dan yang paling penting adalah musuh besarnya dalam olahraga!

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang di sekolahnya selalu berteriak setiap kali anggota basket lewat. Padahal, anggota sepak bola juga tidak kalah tampan. Contoh saja Luhan, sahabat sejati-sehati-sebelahan jiwa Baekhyun yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki, ia bisa bersikap _feminism_ dan _gentlemen_ di saat waktu yang sama. Padahal bisa saja Luhan yang notabene ketua sepak bola banyak yang mengaguminya namun ekspetasi Baekhyun sirna begitu saja karena realitanya adalah Park Chanyeol itu ketua basket.

Siapa yang tidak kenal semua anggota basket? Jika Chanyeol tidak berada di kelas, ia pasti berada di kantin, di depan gedung sekolah, atau di lapangan basket bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun sampai hafal dimana saja letak Chanyeol berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Karena setiap Baekhyun berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah ia pasti bertemu dengan Chanyeol di tempat yang sama.

Argh! Mengingat itu Baekhyun ingin muntah di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun juga sangat membenci bola oranye yang selalu ia bawa dan selalu memantul di benak Baekhyun. Sampai tidur pun bola oranye memantul masih terngiang-ngiang di dalam mimpi Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol selalu membawa bola jelek berwarna oranye itu kemana mana. Setiap datang ke sekolah dengan sombongnya ia memantulkan bola oranye itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Baekhyun menutup telinganya ketika mendengar bola jelek itu memantul karena Chanyeol selalu melewati kelasnya dengan memantulkan bolanya. (Chanyeol kelas B dan Baekhyun kelas A)

"Aduh Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tercegang karena ada suara yang mengejutkannya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Paman Yifan (tukang kebun perumahannya) mengusap dahinya. Baekhyun tersadar karena ia menggedor pintu rumah Yifan dengan menggunakan bola kakinya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris dan mengangkat dua jarinya pertanda ia meminta perdamaian.

"Jadi ada apa Baek?" Yifan menguap dan sedikit meregangkan ototnya. Tidurnya terganggu karena Baekhyun selalu menggedor pintu rumahnya menggunakan bolanya. Waktu istirahatnya diganggu oleh seorang bocah kecil yang kini menggertakkan giginya.

Baekhyun memasang wajah galak, namun Yifan tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menjadi galak. Bukankah seharusnya ia sendiri yang marah karena Baekhyun sudah tidak sopan menggedor pintu rumahnya?

"Paman—" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap sabar, "—paman tukang kebun di perumahan ini 'kan?"

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan mengangguk tanda ia membenarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum miring menanggapi anggukkan Yifan.

"Lalu, dimana seharusnya Paman meletakkan benda sialan itu?"

Hah. Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun dengan benda sialan. Apa ada yang salah dengan pekerjaannya sehingga Baekhyun protes padanya? Baru kali ini Yifan dapat protes dari seorang bocah yang selalu menyapanya bahkan Baekhyun selalu membantu Yifan.

Baekhyun yang mendapat sinyal tidak mengerti dari Yifan segera berteriak, "SELANG AIR PAMAN!" Baekhyun menepuk keningnya malas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, "KENAPA MELETAKKAN SELANG AIR ITU DI TEMPAT YANG SALAH?"

"Siapa yang meletakkannya dengan salah?"

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa tersandung ketika main bola?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Baek. Aku tidak merasa kalau aku meletakkannya di sembarang tempat."

"Argh—aku pusing!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena ia rasa perdebatan yang dibuat olehnya dan Yifan tidak ada ujungnya, "Selamanya Paman Yifan dilarang untuk meletakkan selang air di taman perumahan. Terimakasih!"

"Paman Yifan, dia itu pendek, maka dari itu ketika bermain bola ia kehilangan keseimbangan karena kakinya tidak cukup untuk menopang. Selain pendek ia juga gendut."

Baekhyun dan Yifan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana Chanyeol sedang tersenyum menyeringai menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya marah. Chanyeol selalu saja muncul di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin sekali melenyapkan Chanyeol sekarang juga. Apa Chanyeol tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menganggu Baekhyun? 

Karena kesal, Baekhyun melemparkan bola kakinya ke arah Chanyeol bermaksud untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun sudah salah melempar. Nyatanya Chanyeol adalah anggota tim basket yang pintar menangkap bola apalagi postur tubuh tinggi yang mendukung.

Bola Baekhyun sudah ada di tangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memainkan bola tersebut di telunjuk dan kemudian memantulkannya ke tanah layaknya bola basket. Baekhyun ternganga lebar saat Chanyeol memeluk bola kaki kesayangannya.

"Kau memberikan bola berhargamu padaku, sayang?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL BRENGSEK!"

Dan Chanyeol menggunakan kaki panjangnya untuk berlari menjauh dari kemarahan Baekhyun.

 **..xxx..**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan raut wajah ditekuk. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada tetangga di sebelahnya. Seorang pria tinggi dan bersuara _bass_ yang mempunyai hobi bermain basket, menggoda semua seisi sekolah, playboy, egois, tidak ingin mengalah, suka mengejek, dan lainnya. Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana sifat Chanyeol.

Kaki kecilnya ia pijat sedikit karena sudah sangat lelah mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti berlari walaupun Baekhyun sudah mengejar Chanyeol hingga memutar perumahan sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol juga masih tertawa bodoh ketika Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan wajah lelahnya dan tetap keras kepala. Namun, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol bodoh itu mengambil bolanya. Nanti saja Baekhyun pasti bisa merebutnya kembali.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri menggunakan handuk yang daritadi menutupi rambutnya yang basah. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak rela bola kesayangannya diambil. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

Kemudian Baekhyun melempar handuk itu ke sembarang tempat dan segera berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia mengambil boneka _rilakkuma_ -nya dengan raut wajah marah. Ia sendiri membayangkan bahwa boneka kesayangannya itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Awas saja kau macam-macam dengan bolaku!" Baekhyun mencekik boneka tersebut dan membantingnya ke lantai. Ia berdiri dan segera menginjak boneka itu brutal. Bibirnya ia gigit menahan kesal.

DUK!

Huh. Baekhyun mengeryit ketika menyadari bola memantul di sebelah rumahnya.

DUK!

DUK!

Baekhyun segera berjalan dan menyibak kain gorden jendelanya. Mata sipitnya membola karena yang menyebabkan suara bola memantul adalah Chanyeol. Oke. Sebenarnya Baekhyun biasa saja karena setiap malam ia selalu mendengar ocehan Chanyeol ketika bermain basket, ia juga sering protes kepada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menganggu waktu tidurnya. Apakah tidak cukup di pagi, siang, dan sore hari bermain basket? Malam hari itu adalah waktu tidur. Baekhyun kadang bingung, apakah Chanyeol tidur juga bermain basket.

Namun nyatanya, mata sipitnya melebar adalah karena bola yang dipantulkan oleh Chanyeol kali ini adalah bukan bola jelek berwarna oranye yang sering dibawa kemana-mana oleh Chanyeol melainkan bola kesayangan Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan! Semua orang juga tahu kalau bola tersebut adalah bola kaki yang dimainkan dengan ditendang bukan dengan dipantulkan seperti bola oranye milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat kesal dan menggigit jarinya. Berani sekali Park Chanyeol memperlakukan bola kaki kesayangannya seperti memperlakukan bola basket miliknya.

Baekhyun membuka jendelanya dengan kasar.

"ITU BOLA KAKI BODOH!"

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol tersenyum miring seperti layaknya ia sudah menanti momen dimana Baekhyun marah karena bola kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti ini. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun karena sebelumnya Chanyeol membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa? Bola ini sudah menjadi milikku, bukan?"

Chanyeol menggenggam bola kaki Baekhyun kemudian memposisikan tangannya seolah-olah ingin memasukkan bola kaki Baekhyun ke ring basketnya. Tangan Chanyeol terdorong ke depan untuk memasukkan bola kaki Baekhyun ke ring nya. Tentu saja bola kaki tersebut masuk ke dalam ring kemudian memantul ke bawah.

"Kalau kau mau bolamu kembali, ambil sendiri, _cebol_."

Baekhyun menggeram. Kemudian ia menutup jendelanya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamarnya. Ia ingin bertarung melawan Chanyeol. Satu lawan satu. Disaat ini juga. Di halaman rumah Chanyeol.

"Baek, ini sudah malam? Mau kemana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya, Baekhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya hingga suara pintu depan yang di tutup kasar oleh Baekhyun mengejutkan Ibunya yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Ibunya menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah laku putra tunggalnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. Tangannya terkepal karena ketika ia sampai di rumah Chanyeol, ia akan segera memukul Chanyeol hingga tersungkur lalu mengambil bolanya dan berjalan ke rumah tanpa adanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri karena ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Tangannya saja yang berotot namun ternyata Chanyeol sangat lemah dibandingkan dirinya. Begitu menurut pemikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pagar rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara pagarnya terbuka segera membalikkan badannya dan merentangkan tangannya menyambut Baekhyun karena sudah menerima ajakan Chanyeol untuk datang kerumahnya. Yeah, walaupun hanya untuk mengambil bola kesayangannya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku."

Mata tajam Baekhyun segera menusuk Chanyeol. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan tangannya semakin terkepal karena melihat wajah bodoh Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang besar seperti raksasa. Baekhyun menaikkan tangannya ingin menghantam Chanyeol.

SREK!

"Akh—"

Tanpa di duga, ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menaikkan tangannya segera menangkis tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga punggung Baekhyun menubruk dinding rumah Chanyeol. Nafas Chanyeol tidak beraturan begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena Chanyeol menabrak punggungnya ke dinding sangat keras. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol lebih lemah darinya, namun ternyata Chanyeol lebih kuat dan gesit dibandingkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ingin memukul Chanyeol saja dengan gesit Chanyeol segera menangkis tangannya. Biasanya orang-orang pasti akan terkena satu pukulan saja. Gagal sudah rencana Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Baekhyun meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari kurungan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan jemarinya meremas pergelangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya menahan sakit dan wajahnya menjadi memerah.

Ya, memerah karena saat ini Chanyeol malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun saja tidak berani membuka matanya karena jika membuka matanya ia yakin melihat mata bulat Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan hidung mereka berdua tak sengaja bersentuhan.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan mengendusnya.

"Hm, bau stroberi seperti biasanya,"

Baekhyun terkikik geli karena kini Chanyeol berbicara di telinganya. Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum karena sejujurnya Baekhyun merasakan geli yang sungguh luar biasa. Daerah sensitif Baekhyun memang di dekat telinga dan lehernya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini tertawa sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau menyukaiku, ya?"

Huh. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memandang mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan memutar bola matanya malas karena Baekhyun kembali lagi menjadi Baekhyun yang seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bolaku. Kau bilang, jika aku ingin mengambil bolaku maka harus kerumahmu."

"Benarkah aku bilang begitu?"

"Aish! Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja, apa kau pikir aku tidak punya telinga huh?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka kembali pembicaraan tentang 'bola kesayangan Baekhyun'

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan tertawa bodoh. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengerjainya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak habis pikir, demi bola kesayangannya ia rela masuk ke kandang Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol bermain sesuka hatinya pada Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu itu semua.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin bolamu kembali?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat dan tersenyum lucu. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu lagi dengan bola kesayangannya.

"Aku ingin memberikan penawaran,"

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi. Cepat kembalikan bolaku."

"Tidak secepat itu. Kau kira aku memberikannya secara langsung? Kau harus bisa mengalahkanku bermain basket maka aku akan mengembalikan bolamu."

Refleks Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menggunakan sekuat tenaganya. Untung saja waktu itu Chanyeol sedang lengah jadi Baekhyun bisa mendorongnya.

"Dasar curang. Mana bisa aku bermain basket?"

"Ini syaratku. Jika kau tidak ingin mengikutinya, ya sudah. Katakan selamat tinggal pada bola kesayanganmu."

Chanyeol menaikkan sudut bibirnya membuat Baekhyun menjadi kesal. Matanya melirik ke arah bola kaki miliknya yang berada di dekat ring. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Dia akan berlari ke arah bola kakinya dan segera berlari kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Baekhyun yakin pasti Chanyeol tidak akan tahu jika Baekhyun akan berlari mengambil bolanya. Mana bisa Chanyeol membaca pikirannya.

"Oh, begitu?"

Secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari menuju bolanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik. Dia kira, Baekhyun akan kalah darinya? Tidak mungkin. Karena Baekhyun pasti akan menang dari Chanyeol.

Tanpa di duga Baekhyun, Chanyeol ternyata sudah berada di depannya dan memegang bola kakinya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya terkejut karena Chanyeol bisa lebih cepat darinya. Padahal Baekhyun sering berlari di lapangan ketika bermain bola. Apalagi jika ada pertandingan sepak bola, lapangannya pasti luas dan Baekhyun pasti berlari ke sana kemari untuk menendang bolanya ke arah gawang lawan. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir Chanyeol bisa berlari dengan cepat darinya.

Chanyeol melempar bola Baekhyun ke atas atap rumahnya. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena Chanyeol seenak jidatnya asal melempar bolanya. Sudah pasti Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mengambilnya. Baekhyun menjadi _paranoid_ sendiri karena ia yakin sekali bola itu tidak akan bisa diambilnya, ia juga takut kalau Chanyeol juga tidak bisa mengambil bolanya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada bola kesayangan Baekhyun sebagai tanda ucapan selamat tinggal. Bukan hanya itu, karena kini Chanyeol menampilkan raut wajah seperti ingin menangis.

Baekhyun mengambil bola basket Chanyeol yang juga dekat dengan ring. Kemudian ia melompat dan memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Chanyeol menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung akan tingkah Baekhyun.

"1-0 Chanyeol."

"Apa? Tidak bisa begitu. Kau curang."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat selesaikan ini, aku hanya ingin bolaku kembali."

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus bermain dengan adil. Luhan dan pelatihmu tidak pernah mengajarkan keadilan? Pantas saja para pemain sepak bola selalu membuat lawannya tersandung dan mendorongnya."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir pemain basket tidak seperti itu? Para pemain basket juga mendorong lawannya."

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan mandi tanah seperti kau dan yang lainnya. Keringat dan tanah bercampur. Bagaimana baunya Baekhyun?"

Kemarahan Baekhyun sungguh sangat ingin meledak sekarang juga. Pertama, Chanyeol sudah menertawakan dirinya ketiga tersandung selang air. Kedua, bola Baekhyun di curi begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Ketiga, Chanyeol membuang bola kakinya. Keempat, ia mengejek Luhan dan pelatihnya. Kelima, secara tidak langusung Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun itu kotor karena mandi tanah.

"Cepat mainkan atau kita tidak akan bermain sama sekali."

Chanyeol mengangguk kepalanya malas. Seharusnya ia yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk bermain basket bukan malah sebaliknya. Tapi Chanyeol masa bodoh karena tujuannya adalah menjahili Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tidak peduli jika skor mereka adalah 1-0 karena disini yang pintar bermain basket adalah Chanyeol. Bisa saja nanti skor mereka 1-100.

Baekhyun men _dribble_ bola basketnya. Chanyeol terkejut karena Baekhyun pintar men _dribble_ bola basket. Ia kira Baekhyun tidak bisa hal-hal kecil dalam basket.

"Terkejut?" Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, "Kau kira aku bodoh dalam bermain basket? Dulu, aku sering bermain basket bersama temanku. Tapi—"

"Tapi karena kau pendek jadi tidak di terima."

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya Chanyeol sudah memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan kata sensitif yang tidak lain adalah menyinggung bahwa Baekhyun itu pendek membuat Baekhyun menjadi lengah dan Chanyeol merebut bolanya. Ia mengarahkannya ke ring dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam ring.

Baekhyun syok karena hanya sindiran seperti itu saja membuatnya lengah dari Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih menyukai sepak bola daripada bola basket. Maka dari itu aku memilih sepak bola. Bisakah kau mendengar ceritaku, sialan?"

"Bisa saja, tapi aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol men _dribble_ bolanya dan berputar mengelilingi Baekhyun kemudian kembali berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan tetap men _dribble_ bolanya.

Otak Baekhyun memproses dengan cepat. Ia mendapatkan ide yang sangat cermelang. Ia mendengar pendapat-pendapat anggota tim basket bahwa Chanyeol itu sensitif tentang ketua dan basket. Memangnya hanya Chanyeol saja yang bisa mengejeknya? Baekhyun akan buktikan bahwa Baekhyun juga bisa membalas Chanyeol dan tidak lemah.

"Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Bukankah itu yang namanya pengecut? Aku meragukan dirimu yang menjadi ketua tim basket. Kasian sekali teman-temanku yang malang berada di bawah asuhan seorang pengecut seperti dirimu."

Chanyeol juga syok sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi. Dengan gesit, Baekhyun merembut bola yang di _dribble_ Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Baekhyun melompat-lompat berteriak senang dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol yang terdiam. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya karena dirinya terlihat bodoh dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang menyinggung dirinya. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak lengah dan tetap memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar dari pernyataan Baekhyun.

"2-1 Chanyeol. Ayo kalahkan aku." Baekhyun memukul dadanya bangga, "Ketua tim basket kalah bermain basket dari anggota sepak bola? Menarik sekali jika berita itu terpasang di mading sekolah. Aku yakin seluruh murid akan berhenti menyukaimu. Hahahaha—"

Bola memantul yang jatuh dari atas ring terdengar dan Baekhyun membuka matanya kaget melihat Chanyeol yang kini men _dribble_ bolanya. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya bodoh karena terlalu asik mengoceh sampai ia lupa jika dirinya sedang memegang bola. Seharusnya Baekhyun langsung memasukkannya saja ke dalam ring.

"2-2 Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun menjadi marah.

"Siapapun orang yang berhasil memasukkan bola ini sekali lagi, maka akan memenangkan permainan. Jika aku menang, bolamu tidak kembali dan kau harus mematuhi perintahku selama seminggu di manapun."

"Jika aku menang, bolaku harus dikembalikan dan kau harus berdandan menjadi anak kutu buku selama seminggu di manapun."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kali ini mencoba untuk fokus. Enak saja Baekhyun menjadi pembantu Chanyeol selama seminggu. Dan Chanyeol juga merinding ketika dirinya diperintahkan untuk menjadi anak kutu buku. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ingin semua itu terjadi.

Baekhyun ingin merebut bola Chanyeol namun gagal karena Chanyeol sungguh pintar dalam menghindar. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena Chanyeol gesit dalam memainkannya. Baekhyun juga bingung padahal Chanyeol sudah ada banyak kesempatan untuk memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring namun sampai sekarang Chanyeol tidak memasukkannya dan tetap men _dribble_ bolanya di depan Baekhyun yang terlihat ingin mencoba merebut bolanya. Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin bermain-main dengan Baekhyun.

"Sudah lelah Baekhyun?"

"Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah lelah."

"Hebat." Chanyeol tersenyum licik. "Siapkan dirimu untuk menuruti perintahku selama seminggu." Kedua tangan Chanyeol terulur dan bersiap untuk melemparkan bola basket yang sejak tadi ia _dribble_ ke arah ring. Baekhyun terkejut, ia tidak ingin mengikuti perintah Chanyeol.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga bola yang ingin Chanyeol masukkan ke dalam ring tadi terlempar jauh begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun terjatuh begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Namun, posisi mereka adalah bibir Baekhyun menempel pada bibir Chanyeol yang berada di bawah Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama syok terlebih Baekhyun karena ini merupakan hal yang pertama bagi Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol pasti merasa bahwa Baekhyun agresif. Padahal niat Baekhyun adalah hanya mendorong Chanyeol saja. Namun, dirinya sendiri juga ikut terjatuh dan tidak sengaja posisi bibir Baekhyun sungguh tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol juga. Apalagi Baekhyun berada di atas Chanyeol dan memegang dada Chanyeol sementara itu tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggang Baekhyun juga tidak kalah terkejut.

 _A—aku mencium Chanyeol…_

Baekhyun berdiri dari atas Chanyeol dengan gugup. Ia menepuk pakaiannya mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing akibat benturan kepalanya. Chanyeol merasa dunia tengah berputar. Wajar saja seperti itu karena kepala Chanyeol terbentur di tanah.

"Ngh, A—aku pergi. A—ambil saja bolaku ka—kalau kau mau." Baekhyun berjalan cepat menghindar dari Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Chanyeol hanya menutup matanya dan meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

Namun, langkah Baekhyun menjadi terhenti karena ia merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol yang di dorong olehnya dan membuat kepalanya terbentur. Sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat ingin pergi karena wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia malu sekali mengingat bahwa dirinya mencium Chanyeol dengan tidak sengaja.

Baekhyun kembali berbalik dan berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih saja meringis dan mengusap kepalanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sesakit itukah rasanya? Walaupun Chanyeol selalu menjahili dan mengejeknya tetap saja Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan orang yang sakit dan tersiksa. Baekhyun meremas bajunya bingung dengan tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Chan, aku a—akan bertanggung jawab. Jika butuh bantuanku tel—telpon saja aku." Baekhyun semakin meremas bajunya karena melihat Chanyeol yang semakin meremas rambutnya. Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Chanyeol-ah. Sakit sekali, ya?" Baekhyun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan badannya tepat di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggangguk lemah dan masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mau memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan halus. Bibirnya tetap bergetar. Air matanya sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Seharusnya ia tidak mendorong Chanyeol begitu saja. Seharusnya, Baekhyun harus mengakui kekalahan. Seharusnya, ini tidak terjadi. Sungguh, Baekhyun menjadi sedih karena Chanyeol pasti sangat merasakan kesakitan.

"Pulanglah, Baek. Ini sudah malam." Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan halus.

"Cepat sembuh."

Baekhyun menaikkan badannya dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Ia mengusap air matanya yang masih berada di dalam matanya. Untung saja air mata itu tidak terjatuh. Namun, wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong karena saat ini wajah Baekhyun memerah mengingat ciumannya yang tadi. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh mengingat kejadian tadi. Bisa saja Baekhyun dianggap gila oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin, pasti Chanyeol tidak sadar jika tadi mereka saling menempelkan bibir karena sakit akibat terbentur. Walaupun begitu, jika tidak terbentur pun Chanyeol akan menganggap hal ini biasa karena Baekhyun pernah mendengar bahwa Chanyeol itu sering berciuman. Bahkan dengan Baekhyun hanya menempel saja.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan segera berjalan dengan cepat.

Tanpa tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol tersenyum dan tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun. Sejujurnya memang sakit tapi Chanyeol masih bisa menahannya.

 **..xxx..**

Baekhyun duduk menunggu rotinya selesai di panggang. Ia menopang dagunya bosan. Beginilah awal pagi hari dari kehidupan Baekhyun. Ibunya sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ada urusan mendadak di rumah sakit. Sementara itu, Ayahnya sedang berada di luar Korea.

Baekhyun rindu masakan Ayahnya karena biasanya setiap pagi Ayahnya yang selalu memasakkan makanan untuknya. Sementara itu Ibunya membersihkan rumah atau pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena harus menangani pasien di rumah sakit. Namun, Ayahnya sedang pergi ke Italia dua minggu yang lalu. Sungguh, Ibu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak karena menurutnya ia agak mual ketika memotong daging-daging yang selalu ia makan dan Baekhyun selalu memasang wajah datar jika Ibunya mengoceh tentang memotong daging.

Sebenarnya Ibu Baekhyun bisa memasak, namun untuk daging dia tidak bisa. Baekhyun kurang mengerti apa Ibunya terlalu aneh ketika membedah pasien sampai-sampai memotong daging juga mual? Baik. Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli.

Ponsel yang berada di saku Baekhyun bergetar. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan menggeser layar ponselnya.

 _Chanyeol idiot is calling…_

Baekhyun mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol dengan malas.

" _Cepat datang ke rumahku dan pakaian aku baju_."

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Suara Chanyeol yang berteriak membuat telinga Baekhyun sakit.

"Hah? Kau gila? Tanganmu sudah putus sampai sampai aku harus membantumu memakai baju?"

" _Tidak datang dalam sepuluh detik maka aku akan memberitahu Ibumu bahwa kau sudah mencelakaiku_."

Pip. Sambungan di matikan secara sepihak oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuang ponselnya di dekat meja dan mengacak rambutnya. Lebih baik mengikuti perintah Chanyeol daripada Chanyeol memberitahukan Ibunya bahwa dirinya sudah mendorong Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol menjadi tersiksa seperti kemarin. Sebenarnya Baekhyun malas sekali membantu idiot itu, apa hubungannya memakai baju dengan sakit kepala?

Baekhyun bergegas mengambil roti panggangnya. Tidak lupa ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia mengambil kunci yang berada di saku celananya dan segera mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol yang tepat berada di samping rumahnya.

Ia langsung membuka pintu rumah Chanyeol dan menutupnya pelan. Ia yakin, di rumah ini hanya ada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya kehidupan Chanyeol tidak jauh beda dari dirinya. Ayah Chanyeol seorang pengusaha dan Ibunya seorang perancang busana. Ayah dan Ibunya sedang pergi ke luar kota dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dirumahnya. Namun menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak akan sendirian karena ia mempunyai teman yang sangat banyak dan pintar bersosialisasi, tidak seperti dirinya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar Chanyeol yang terletak di lantai dua. Baekhyun menarik nafas pelannya untuk mengontrol amarahnya pada Chanyeol. Sakit kepala seperti itu saja sampai meminta pertolongan untuk memakaikan bajunya.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan matanya membola karena terkejut. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan-pelan, nafasnya tercekat, rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Bagaimana tidak, tepat di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bukan hanya itu saja, akan tetapi Chanyeol hanya memakai celana panjang seragam sekolahnya tanpa memakai baju. Oh lihatnya otot bisepnya yang membesar ketika Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya. Jangan lupakan perutnya yang ditumbuhi otot otot kecil.

"Satu menit dua puluh sembilan detik. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dirumahmu?"

Baekhyun sadar akan dirinya yang terlalu terpesona dengan ketampanan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar sendiri bahwa Chanyeol itu adalah musuhnya dan ia sama sekali tidak boleh menyukai Chanyeol. Jika sampai ia menyukai Chanyeol, itu artinya ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Apalagi Baekhyun sudah berkoar-koar bahwa ia membenci Chanyeol.

"Mana bajumu? Aku sudah terlambat." Dengan segala kegugupannya, Baekhyun berpura pura terburu-buru.

Chanyeol menolehkan ke arah belakang dimana seragamnya berada di atas ranjangnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan segera berjalan menuju ranjang. Baekhyun mengambil seragam Chanyeol dan segera memakaikan seragamnya pada Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, Baekhyun sungguh malas meladeni Chanyeol. Ia lelah karena sudah berdebat di pagi hari. Lebih baik ia diam daripada menghabisi tenaganya hanya untuk berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

Namun nyatanya, wajah Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong bahkan kini wajahnya memerah. Jaraknya dengan Chanyeol bahkan bisa dikatakan menempel. Baekhyun menyentuh lengan, punggung, dan perut Chanyeol. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Apalagi kening Baekhyun tepat berada di depan bibir Chanyeol. Berkali-kali bibir Chanyeol menyentuh kening Baekhyun yang tertutup rambut.

Kancingan terakhir akhirnya selesai. Dengan gugup Baekhyun mendongak dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sengit. "Sudah, 'kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah dasi yang tergantung di kursi belajarnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan pasrah berjalan ke arah kursi untuk mengambil dasi Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalungkan dasinya ke leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar Baekhyun tidak berjinjit. Nafas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tidak teratur karena terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat bibir Chanyeol yang terbuka karena bernafas lewat mulut.

Baekhyun segera bergerak menjauh karena ia rasa sudah selesai dengan tugasnya untuk mengurusi Chanyeol. Mana mungkin ia masih tetap berada di depan Chanyeol ketika wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bisa menyetir?"

"Tidak. Aku akan naik kereta. Selamat tinggal."

Belum sempat Baekhyun berjalan lengannya sudah ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Gendong aku sampai di depan perumahan."

"APA?" Mata Baekhyun membola, "Dengan tubuh besarmu mana bisa aku menggendongmu."

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa tubuh sekecil Baekhyun menggendong tubuh sebesar Chanyeol. Memang kaki Chanyeol kenapa sampai sampai Baekhyun harus menggendongnya di depan perumahan. Enak saja. Baekhyun tidak mau kalau harus menggendong Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa badannya menjadi remuk.

"Ah, ini dia Baekhyun. Seseorang yang selalu mengatakan dirinya kuat tapi menggendongku saja tidak bisa. Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Tas yang ia gendong segera ia bawa dan di gendong ke depan. Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Chanyeol seperti mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk naik ke atas punggungnya. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dibilang begitu saja Baekhyun sudah mau menggendongnya.

Badan besar Chanyeol naik ke atas punggung Baekhyun dan dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berdiri untuk mengangkat Chanyeol. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan berat badan Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus bisa bertahan sampai di depan perumahan saja. Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya agar ia sendiri tidak mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun berjalan dengan Chanyeol yang berada di gendongannya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat sekuat tenaga menggendongnya. Menurutnya ini hal yang luar biasa melihat Baekhyun tersiksa.

"Kau harus menggendongku hanya sampai depan perumahan saja. Setelah itu kau harus memapahku sampai sekolah."

"Kalau kakiku tidak kau injak dan kepalaku tidak terbentur aku tidak akan sudi mengikutimu naik kereta. Lebih nyaman dan santai menaiki mobil."

"Kau sudah menghancurkan hobiku bermain basket. Karena aku tidak bisa bermain basket selama seminggu."

"Aku cidera sangat serius dan kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya Chanyeol yang mengoceh dengan bibir tebalnya sementara Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun karena ia bersusah payah untuk menggendong Chanyeol. Jika ia membalas perkataan Chanyeol dipastikan nafas Baekhyun akan habis. Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin sekali membalas Chanyeol namun nafasnya sungguh pendek. Untung saja ia bisa menggendong Chanyeol dan tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat jauh jika untuk sampai ke depan perumahan.

..xxx..

Sudah dua hari Baekhyun merasa tersiksa akibat perintah Chanyeol dengan alasan kepalanya masih sakit dan sulit untuk melakukan apapun. Kemudian di dukung oleh keadaan kaki Chanyeol yang terkilir karena diinjak oleh Baekhyun membuat badan Baekhyun setiap harinya remuk oleh Chanyeol karena Baekhyun selalu menggendong Chanyeol sampai di depan perumahan dan memapahnya hingga sampai di sekolah. Belum hanya itu, di sekolah juga Chanyeol sering meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya pasrah. Hal ini sama saja seperti bahwa pemenang dalam permainan mereka dua hari yang lalu di raih oleh Chanyeol sehingga Baekhyun harus menuruti permintaannya. Namun nyatanya mereka seri.

Baekhyun menyeruput susu stroberinya dan kemudian menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja. Ia memijat badannya yang sakit akibat menggendong Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu tinggi dan badannya besar apalagi berotot wajar saja Baekhyun dengan tubuh kecilnya kelelahan. Luhan yang berada di depan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil seperti enggan untuk membalas pertanyaan Luhan. Ia sungguh lelah karena selalu di perintah oleh Chanyeol tanpa berhenti.

"Kalian bertetangga tapi tidak pernah akur seperti _tom and jerry_."

"Dia duluan yang mengangguku. Kalau aku tidak diganggu tidak mungkin aku membalasnya. Memangnya aku mau membantunya jika bukan aku yang membuatnya terbentur? Memangnya dia tidak mengerti jika aku merasa malu bertemu dengannya karena kejadian dimana bibir kami saling menempel. Ah aku lupa, dia menganggap semuanya adalah masalah sepe—"

Baekhyun memotong ucapannya sendiri dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang kini mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Luhan menaikkan alisnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjauhkan pipi Luhan dengan halus berniat untuk mengusir wajah Luhan yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Bibir kami saling menempel, huh? Apa maksudnya Baek? Aku tidak mengerti." Luhan tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya karena ia yakin bahwa kini wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, Baek. Ah—atau jangan jangan kau sudah menyukainya, ya? Terlihat sekali dari ceritamu kau cemburu bahwa Chanyeol mengganggap sepele ciumanmu dengannya. Chanyeol 'kan sering ketahuan berciuman. Hahahahaha."

"ITU 'KAN HANYA GOSIP!"

"Nah, kalau cara menjawabmu seperti itu ketahuan sekali kalau kau itu menyukai Chan—"

Baekhyun mengambil bola basket kesayangan Luhan yang berada di bawah mejanya dan mengarahkannya ke jendela kelasnya yang terbuka.

"Jika kita membicarakan dia sekali lagi maka bolamu akan kulempar." Luhan tersenyum kikuk mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Pelan-pelan ia mengambil bola yang berada di genggaman Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Enak saja Baekhyun melempar bola kebanggaannya dari lantai tiga (ngomong-ngomong lantai kelas mereka berada di lantai tiga)

"Daripada kau membuang bolaku lebih baik antar aku mencari pelatih Jung."

Belum sempat Baekhyun protes dan mencoba untuk menolak ajakan Luhan, Luhan sudah menarik tangannya keluar gedung.

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan dengan pelan karena badannya sungguh kaku. Luhan sangat prihatin melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang seperti mayat hidup. Luhan sendiri menyemangati Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. Luhan merutuki dirinya karena sudah memaksa Baekhyun untuk mencari pelatih Jung. Seharusnya Luhan mengerti Baekhyun sedang lelah karena menjadi 'pembantu' dadakan Chanyeol.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara para lelaki sedang tertawa. Kemudian terdengar suara bola memantul di lapangan sebelah. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menuju lapangan basket dan matanya membola.

Baekhyun yang berjalan menunduk menjadi menabrak Luhan karena Luhan berhenti. Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya karena menabrak punggung Luhan.

"Lu, kau kira jalan ini milik nenek moyangmu?" Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sensitif sekali karena _mood_ nya yang buruk. Bagaimana tidak buruk, hari hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia Baekhyun lenyap begitu saja karena harus mengurus Chanyeol yang diakibatkan oleh ulahnya sendiri.

"Kurasa dia membohongimu,"

Huh. Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerutkan keningnya menatap Luhan. Sinar matahari yang terik membuat matanya menyipit karena sejak tadi pandangan Baekhyun terarah ke bawah, jadi matanya terlindungi dari sinar matahari. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arah lapangan basket dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

Mata Baekhyun kini membola. Tangannya terkepal. Wajahnya memerah marah. Bibirnya sudah berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kata sumpah serapah. Dadanya naik turun. Nafasnya tidak beraturan.

Disana, Chanyeol, yang sejak dua hari lalu mengeluh karena kepalanya yang sakit dan kakinya terkilir kini sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Lihatlah bagaimana lincahnya Chanyeol dalam memainkan basket. Apa selama ini Chanyeol membohongi dirinya? Jika sudah sembuh bukankah tidak mungkin bisa selincah itu? Apa jangan jangan dari pertama kali Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ternyata Chanyeol tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?

Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa bermain basket selama seminggu. Namun, inilah kenyataannya. Di depan mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol memainkan basket seperti tidak pernah mengalami cedera sama sekali. Sehat dan bugar. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura sakit dan mengerjainya. Seharusnya Baekhyun bertanya kepada Ibunya yang seorang dokter, atau minimal Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol benar-benar sakit atau tidak. Sayangnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai keturunan ahli dokter yang dimiliki oleh Ibunya.

Apalagi kini seorang laki-laki mungil datang dan membawa air untuk Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol mengambil air itu dan meneguknya. Chanyeol pun mengacak rambut laki-laki itu. Baekhyun bahkan mendengar teman-temannya bersorak dan melihat pipi laki-laki itu memerah. Entahlah, tapi Baekhyun merasa dadanya sakit sekali melihat kejadian itu. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa ingin sekali ia meremas dadanya.

Dengan sangat marah, Baekhyun merebut bola kesayangan Luhan yang berada di genggaman Luhan dan meletakkannya di tanah. Kemudian kakinya menendang bola Luhan ke arah kepala Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

DUK!

"Sialan, siapa yang—"

Chanyeol yang menoleh ke belakang menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang juga melihat dirinya. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan pandangan menusuk. Dengan segera Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi menjauh dari lapangan basket tersebut.

Awalnya Luhan ingin protes karena bola kesayangannya menjadi hilang karena Baekhyun menendang bola tersebut. Namun melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, Luhan hanya bungkam dan diam.

Anggap saja Baekhyun itu cengeng dan terbawa suasana. Buktinya kini mereka sedang berada di taman dan Baekhyun menangis. Sementara itu, Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menenggelamkan kepalanya. Luhan tahu, Baekhyun itu menangis. Ia bisa melihat bahu Baekhyun bergetar.

"Baek…"

"Chanyeol pintar sekali mengaduk perasaanku."

Luhan sudah tahu jika akhirnya menjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya dulu ia mempunyai firasat bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Namun, karena sikap keras kepala Baekhyun membuat Luhan menghilangkan firasatnya. Baekhyun pasti terbawa suasana oleh Chanyeol. Siapa sangka dibalik Baekhyun membalas semua ejekan Chanyeol sebenarnya Baekhyun itu menyukai Chanyeol, tapi sifat keras kepala Baekhyun lah yang membuatnya tidak sadar.

Siapa juga yang tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu mengejek Baekhyun, menggoda Baekhyun, bersikap baik dan bahkan buruk. Baekhyun tidak tahu sebenarnya yang mana saja sikap asli Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan karena dia diceritakan oleh Baekhyun, berbeda jika ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara langsung.

Luhan juga mengerti bagaimana sedihnya Baekhyun ketika melihat orang yang disuka menerima barang dari orang lain dan bahkan teman-temannya menyoraki mereka berdua karena Luhan pernah merasakannya jika diposisi Baekhyun.

"Baek, sudahlah berhenti menangis."

"Kenapa dadaku sakit sekali, Lu. Tidak mau berhenti, hiks." Baekhyun memukul dadanya sendiri membuat Luhan khawatir.

"Itu artinya kau menyukainya. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal isi hatimu lagi, Baek."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya. Ia mencoba untuk berhenti menangis. Syukurnya, saat itu juga air matanya berhenti mengalir karena dirinya mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku sendiri tidak sadar?" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku hanya kecewa, Lu. Chanyeol selalu membawa perasaanku terbang kemudian ia jatuhkan dan tidak peduli lagi."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Jangan negatif, oke? Kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal cerita denganku. Aku akan selalu membantumu." Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan.

Luhan pergi menemui pelatih Jung sementara dirinya berjalan menuju kelasnya dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengantar Luhan mencari pelatih Jung. Luhan bilang bahwa dirinya sedang ada urusan jadi Baekhyun datang ke kelas sendirian. Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat _mood_ nya menjadi buruk.

TING!

Baekhyun membuka ponselnya yang berbunyi notif _Line_

 **Chanyeol** : Baekhyun?

Baekhyun hanya membaca tanpa membalasnya. Ia sungguh malas berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

TING!

 _Line_ Baekhyun berbunyi lagi. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka ponselnya agar Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya berniat untuk membacanya saja.

 **Chanyeol** : Hanya kau baca? Oke.

"Aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ke meja dan segera menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Pikirannya melayang ketika kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana Chanyeol suka sekali menjahili dirinya hingga menjadi kesal, bagaimana Chanyeol suka sekali mengejek dirinya hingga menjadi marah, bagaimana Chanyeol suka sekali menggoda dirinya hingga menjadi malu, bagaimana Chanyeol suka sekali berbuat baik pada dirinya hingga menjadi terpesona. Ataukah jangan-jangan ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, bisa saja 'kan pada lelaki yang tadi membawakan air untuk Chanyeol?

 _Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya…_

"Baek, dicari Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendongak mendengarkan teman sekelasnya yang berkata bahwa Chanyeol mencarinya. Baekhyun menoleh ke depan kelasnya dimana Chanyeol sudah menunggunya disana dengan bersandar pada tembok di depan kelasnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia bangkit dan segera berjalan ke luar kelas.

Namun nyatanya, Baekhyun malah melewati Chanyeol dan berniat menghindar. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menghindar segera menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk membuatnya berhenti. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tangannya. Baekhyun mencoba menghentakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol tambah mempererat cengkraman lengan Baekhyun membuatnya meringis.

"Berhentilah Chanyeol. Kau menyakitiku."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengobatimu."

Ucapan mereka seolah-olah bersifat ambigu. Baekhyun yang ingin Chanyeol berhenti untuk menyakitinya namun justru Chanyeol malah ingin mengobati luka yang telah ia buat. Baekhyun meringis memikirkan ini semua.

"Jangan membuat drama seolah-olah kita itu berpacaran. Kau seperti ketahuan berselingkuh."

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Semua sudah jelas menurutku. Kau hanya berniat mengerjaiku. Tapi kali ini kau sungguh keterlaluan Chanyeol." Perlahan-lahan genggaman tangan Chanyeol terlepas membuat Baekhyun memegang dan mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena Chanyeol. "Maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana." Lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam.

 **..xxx..**

"Baekhyunie, ayo berangkat."

"Hm." Baekhyun melihat sekeliling rumahnya. "Ayah dimana, Bu?"

"Ayah sudah berangkat duluan. Ia sedang membantu keluarga Park sedang menyiapkan pesta perusahaan."

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian dimana Chanyeol sungguh keterlaluan mengerjai Baekhyun hingga dirinya menjadi absen untuk masuk sekolah selama dua hari karena badannya sungguh remuk. Selama seminggu juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berinteraksi. Walaupun di sepanjang koridor mereka selalu bertemu (kelas Baekhyun berada di sebelah kelas Chanyeol) namun Chanyeol justru seperti tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun dan kemudian tertawa bersama teman-temannya seolah-olah dirinya dengan Baekhyun sedang tidak ada masalah atau bisa dikatakan tidak saling kenal.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut karena di dalam kelompok Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa itu, justru ada lelaki mungil yang beberapa hari lalu terlihat memberikan air minum untuk Chanyeol yang juga ikut tertawa disana. Melihatnya saja Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang lelaki mungil yang tidak ia kenal itu karena sudah merebut Chanyeol.

Oke, Baek. Bukan merebut, namun faktanya Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menjadi milikmu.

 _Ya, Chanyeol bukanlah milikku…_

Ah, jadi begini ya rasanya menjadi orang yang menyukai Chanyeol. Dicari ketika ia membutuhkan dan dibuang ketika ia bosan.

Chanyeol juga sama sekali tidak ada mengganggunya lagi dan berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya. Sebenarnya waktu itu Baekhyun pura-pura tahu agar Chanyeol menjelaskan sesuatu untuknya. Namun, seminggu sudah berlalu Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan Baekhyun. Cukup hanya pertengkaran mereka di koridor beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi percakapan terakhir mereka berdua.

Luhan pun pada saat itu ingin sekali berteriak di hadapan Chanyeol dan memukul pria tinggi itu karena sudah membuat hati Baekhyun tercampur aduk. Namun, Baekhyun segera menghentikan tindakan Luhan.

Hati Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kini ia sungguh merindukan ejekan, godaan, dan semua sikap Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Kali ini Baekhyun mencoba memantapkan hatinya karena sebentar lagi ia pasti akan bertemu Chanyeol di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Ayah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Ibunya. Berkali-kali ia mengatur nafasnya karena dadanya menjadi berdetak lebih kencang. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tidak sanggup bertemu Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana jika Chanyeol sungguh tampan memakai _tuxedo_ nya? Baekhyun bahkan sudah merona hanya dengan membayangkan Chanyeol. Padahal dirinya belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Kemudian mesin mobil dihidupkan dan Ibu Baekhyun mulai membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Baekhyun hanya bisa menopang dagunya dan mengarahkan pandangannya menikmati kota Seoul.

Baekhyun dan Ibunya akhirnya sampai di perusahaan Chanyeol dan segera berjalan ke arah lobi untuk bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Baekhyun sendiri menjadi gugup karena semua orang yang berada di pesta perayaan ulang tahun ini sungguh ramai. Apalagi banyak sekali perempuan cantik, lalu ada juga pria tampan, dan ada juga pria yang tak kalah cantik seperti perempuan. Baekhyun sendiri menjadi tidak percaya diri.

"Sayang, sudah datang?"

Itu Ayah Baekhyun yang akhirnya mendatangi mereka berdua. Ayahnya segera memeluk Ibunya mesra. Baekhyun hanya mencibir, sudah tua tapi masih saja mesra di depan yang lainnya seperti anak remaja. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir orang tuanya masih bisa seperti itu sementara di sebelahnya ada Baekhyun yang menontonnya.

"Baekhyunie pergi sendirian saja, ya? Ibu akan pergi bersama Ayah untuk menemui Paman dan Bibi. Kasian mereka kesulitan. Cari teman yang banyak disini, oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah sebelum akhirnya Ibu dan Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mencari teman disini sementara di pesta ini kebanyakan orang dewasa dan juga pemilik pesta ini adalah milik keluarga Chanyeol. Jadi mana mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengenal mereka?

Dan disinilah Baekhyun. Duduk di pojok sambil membawa minuman sementara semua orang tampak sangat antusias bersama yang lainnya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan melihat minumannya. Yang ia kenal disini hanyalah keluarga Chanyeol dan juga Ayah, Ibunya. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang mencari Chanyeol sementara mereka berdua terlibat 'masalah'. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin tidak datang hanya saja Ibunya mengancam akan marah jika Baekhyun tidak datang.

Baekhyun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Ketika itu matanya menabrak Chanyeol dimana pria tinggi tersebut sedang tertawa bersama yang lainnya. Bisa Baekhyun lihat bahwa semua orang disana terlihat sebaya sama seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir mungkin mereka semua adalah saudara Chanyeol atau teman Chanyeol.

Hari ini Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan balutan _tuxedo_ yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Baekhyun sampai meneguk ludahnya berulang kali karena gugup. Caranya tersenyum dan rambutnya yang dinaikkan hingga memperlihatkan jidatnya membuat Chanyeol semakin sempurna. Tapi Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba memakan makanan yang berada di sampingnya.

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol kembali. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang lelaki mungil sedang mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan menurut pandangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tampak senang sekali melihat keberadaannya sampai sampai Chanyeol menarik pinggang lelaki mungil itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Chanyeol seperti memperkenalkan lelaki mungil itu pada saudaranya. Buktinya Chanyeol menunjuk lelaki mungil itu di depan saudaranya (Ngomong-ngomong lelaki mungil ini berbeda dengan lelaki mungil yang berada di sekolah)

Menurut Baekhyun lelaki mungil itu sangatlah sempurna dibandingkan lelaki mungil yang jelek di sekolahnya. Apalagi Chanyeol dan lelaki mungil itu tampak sangat bahagia satu sama lain. Chanyeol dan lelaki itu sangat cocok karena sama-sama cantik dan tampan. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya, ia hanyalah itik buruk rupa. Apakah mungkin lelaki mungil itu kekasih Chanyeol?

Tidak sadar setetes air mata jatuh mengenai pipi mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa hatinya menjadi sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyukai seseorang yang akhirnya sekarang sudah tidak peduli lagi kepada Baekhyun karena orang yang disukainya justru sudah memiliki kekasih. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol peduli kepada Baekhyun sementara jika Chanyeol kehilangan satu teman pun, dirinya bisa mencari teman baru lagi. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang kehilangan Chanyeol saja sudah menangis.

Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan beranjak ke luar gedung perusahaan.

Matanya menengadah menatap langit. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat air matanya tidak terjatuh lagi membasahi pipi mungilnya. Kakinya berjalan tidak tentu arah. Yang penting, ia tidak melihat Chanyeol bersama 'kekasih'nya lagi. Hatinya tidak kuat jika melihat Chanyeol yang tampak mesra bersamanya. Baekhyun akan segera menghapus rasa sukanya pada Chanyeol. Biarlah, Baekhyun akan menghapusnya secara diam-diam tanpa pernah membiarkan Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya sempat menyukai Chanyeol.

SRET!

 _Oh, Tuhan, aku tersandung selang air lagi. Selamat tinggal pakaian indah…_

GREP!

"Seorang pangeran harus selalu melindungi putrinya."

Eh. Suara ini.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika ia melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun mesra dan menahan Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh menyentuh tanah karena tersandung selang air. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa ada disini? Bukankah tadi ia bersama 'kekasih'nya di dalam gedung?

"Le—lepas," Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya tidak bisa berhenti memerah karena Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya tadi dengan mesra. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya tertawa sendirian.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mencoba galak dan mendelik kesal.

"Tidak-tidak," Chanyeol berdehem dan berhenti tertawa, "Kau cantik sekali, Baekhyun."

Huh. Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja asal tidak melirik Chanyeol lagi. Bagaimana itu bisa tidak membuat Baekhyun malu, Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengatakan dirinya cantik. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika di goda oleh orang yang kau suka?

"Kau menggodaku? Tapi maaf, sayangnya aku bukanlah orang yang tersipu malu jika kau katakan hal seperti itu."

"Tapi kurasa wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong,"

Kali ini Baekhyun sangat membenci wajahnya yang memerah akibat godaan Chanyeol. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun sangat menyukai wajah imut dan mungilnya. Tapi kali ini saja, Baekhyun membencinya karena ia telah membuat dirinya malu di hadapan Chanyeol. Bisakah wajahnya sedikit berbohong?

"Ka—kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau goda kekasihmu?"

"Siapa kekasihku?"

Baekhyun bingung ingin menjawab apa. Karena tadi hanyalah ekspetasi Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Siapa tahu saja 'kan jika lelaki mungil tadi hanya teman atau bahkan mungkin salah satu saudara Chanyeol.

"Uh—itu—"

"Kau ingin aku menggoda kekasihku, bukan begitu?" Chanyeol maju selangkah membuat Baekhyun refleks mundur karena tidak ingin Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengannya. Namun, bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak menyerah dan terus melakukannya. Chanyeol tidak menyerah sehingga kini dagu Baekhyun bisa ia raih dan tangannya mendongakkan dagu Baekhyun agar melirik ke arahnya. Sementara itu, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik sekali seperti malaikat, Baekhyun."

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat ketika mata Chanyeol menubruk matanya dan melayangkan tatapan sayang. Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa bernafas dan sulit sekali membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Nafasnya terkecat begitu sempurna karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol begitu dekat.

"Kau mempermainkanku lagi?"

Air mata Baekhyun turun menetes begitu saja. Entah apa yang membuat air mata tersebut lolos di depan Chanyeol. Hatinya bingung menerima kondisi seperti ini. Disaat Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa bahwa Chanyeol hanya ingin bermaoin-main dengan dirinya. Chanyeol dengan cekatan menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang membasahi pipi halusnya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan menangis. Ia tahu semua sifat Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku selalu ada di sisimu ketika kau tersandung?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Bingung untuk menjawab apa. Apalagi tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipi kanan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Karena seorang pangeran sudah sepantasnya untuk melindungi putrinya…

…namun, sang pangeran terlalu malu hanya untuk menatap wajah sang putri. Maka dari itu sang pangeran berakhir menertawakan sang putri yang selalu terjatuh tersandung…

…padahal jauh di dalam hati sang pangeran, dirinya tidak tega melihat putrinya terjatuh…

…dan kali ini akhirnya sang pangeran telah mempunyai keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan sang putri…

…putri itu adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun."

"C—chanyeol."

Telunjuk Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Kali ini, Chanyeol yang akan berbicara dan akan memberitahukan semuanya. Semua isi hatinya pada Baekhyun yang selama ini ia pendam. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa lagi memendam semua perasaan ini pada Baekhyun.

"Aku selalu menggodamu, mengejekmu, bahkan menjahilimu. Kau tahu, kenapa aku melakukan itu semua? Karena aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol terdiam, matanya menatap mata hazel Baekhyun. Kelopak matanya yang mirip seperti _puppy_ terus menerus berkedip-kedip. Ditambah _eyeliner_ tipis yang membuat mata Baekhyun semakin sempurna.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sudah keterlaluan mengerjaimu, aku tahu aku salah. Namun, sudah kubilang Baek. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku, baik saat kau marah, sedih, senang, kecewa,"

"K—kau menjauhiku Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Ia merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sebelumnya, kedua tangan Baekhyun ia bawa melingkar di sekitar leher Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana caranya untuk kembali mendekatimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bertambah membenciku."

"Tapi setidaknya kau menjelaskan semua itu padaku, Yeol."

"Aku sedang mencoba Baek, tapi aku tidak bisa. Disisi lain aku juga tidak bisa membuatmu menangis tapi disisi lain aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Namun kali ini aku mempunyai keberanian."

Chanyeol mendekatkan keningnya hingga kening mereka menempel. Matanya tetap memandang lembut mata Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun adalah ciptaan yang paling sempurna menurut Chanyeol. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan segala kesempurnaan Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam dan Chanyeol semakin gemas hingga menempelkan kedua hidung mereka. Nafas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tidak beraturan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum di depan wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga melihat mata Baekhyun bergerak kesana-kemari dan wajahnya merona malu setelah Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Baekhyun dan setelah Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol bahwa dirinya juga mencintai Chanyeol.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Ngh—aku tidak mau."

"Aish! Jahat sekali. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menciumu di depan semua orang sekarang juga."

"Baiklah, Tuan pemaksa. Aku milikku sekarang."

"Lalu apakah bibir ini milikku juga?"

" _Its all yours_ , Park Giant Chan."

" _Oh yes, give me mine_ , Park Baby Baek."

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan segera meraup bibir mungil kesukaannya. Sejak pertama kali insiden dimana Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendorongnya yang ingin memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, Baekhyun terjatuh kemudian secara tidak sengaja bibirnya menempel pada bibir Chanyeol. Jujur saja, itu adalah ciuman pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol sudah seperti orang gila karena selalu ingin bibir Baekhyun lagi. Tapi kini bukan hanya menempel, Chanyeol akan berbuat lebih karena bibir manis Baekhyun merupakan candu baginya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan kini Chanyeol semakin merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang kini semakin melingkarkan dan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol hingga mendekat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun sangat terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sangat lembut bahkan menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang sangat sempurna. Baekhyun merasa, ia ingin terbang sekarang juga. Ia tidak percaya ternyata selama ini Chanyeol selalu mencari perhatian pada Baekhyun bukan dengan niat memainkan hati Baekhyun, namun agar Baekhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Namun sebelumnya, Baekhyun juga ternyata sudah menyukai Chanyeol namun dirinya begitu keras kepala dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya membenci Chanyeol sehingga perasaan itu terus menerus menumpuk dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadarinya.

 _Terimakasih, Tuhan._

 _Sudah mempertemukanku dengan malaikatku._

 _Dan juga terimakasih, selang air._

 _Aku bertemu Baekhyun pertama kali karena dirimu._

 _Pertama kalinya aku melihat malaikat cantik yang terjatuh akibat dirimu._

 _Di tempat ini._

 _Kami memulainya disini dan kini kami akan melanjutkannya._

 _Jangan menyakiti Baekhyun-ku lagi._

….

…

..

.

 _When I see you, my heart pounds and my lips dry up, Park Giant._

 _Chanyeolie—be with me forever._

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
